Xonathan Galanis VII
*Harrison Provost (formerly) *Piercy Provost (formerly) *Gryphon Fotopoulos (while Gryphon was a double agent only) (formerly) |birthPlace = Galanis Castle, Lykon, Brystall, Erais |birthDate = 16 February, 1532 25 May, 2017 (revived) |deathPlace = Anti-Devil Alliance Safe House, Lykon, Brystall, Erais |deathDate = 14 April, 1636 19 March, 2021 |nationality = |zodiac = |species = Demon |gender = |age = 485 (ageless) (Episodes 1-5) 488 (ageless) (Episodes 6-''TBD'') 489 (ageless) (Episodes TBD-''TBD'') |height = 3.36 metres |weight = 208 kilograms |hair = (formerly) (originally) |eyes = |skin = |descendants = King Boyd (sixteenth great-grandson) Princess Josselyn (seventeenth great-granddaughter) |first appearance = "Fallen Devil" |latest appearance = "Defeat of the Devil" |tpb = tpb }}King Xonathan Orpheus Galanis VII, later known as The Devil or alternatively as Lord Xothan, is the main antagonist in . Background Xothan was originally born into a royal demon family during the when demons and angels ruled the planet. At some point during his original incarnation, Xothan took his father's place as Lykon's rightful King. Many years later during the , Xothan died from old age, and his place was unknowingly taken by his descendants. Though Xothan was dead, his history was never forgotten. As the centuries past, the population of demons and angels decreased, as more and more humans were married into demon and angel families. By the 21st century, the population of demons and angels with no human ancestry had significantly dropped. And Xothan's living descendants were almost if not completely indistinguishable from humans with no demon or angel ancestry. Xothan spent many of his years in the afterlife trying to find a way back into the world of living, with the help of his servants of course. But even so, centuries went by, and they were never able to return to the world of living. One of the main reasons for this was because they were unable to find a way into and find a way back into their home planet, Erais' atmosphere. At last, on the 25th May 2017, Xothan had managed to annoy the of the Afterlife so much that he allowed Xothan and many of his servants from the 16th and 17th centuries to be willingly expelled from the afterlife, to be rid of them. He allowed them to fall back down to their hometown, Lykon, on the condition that they must face the consequences for being expelled from the afterlife. Inhabitants of the afterlife are not accustomed to the world of living. And any inhabitants of the afterlife that are given the opportunity to cheat death and reenter the world of living will do so at a terrible price. The souls of the Devil's servants dissolved into thin air, while the Devil's soul itself shattered into 16 pieces. Being more powerful than his servants, the Devil's soul was able to withstand dissolving completely. But without his soul, the Devil turned into something terrible. A soulless demon who was willing to murder anything that tried to oppose him. And since inhabitants of the afterlife didn't belong in the world of living, the Devil and his servants were now ageless beings that were immune to death from old age. The Devil and his servants immediately went over to the castle that was once their royal residence in Lykon. They engaged in a vicious fight with the servants of The King and Queen, which they overpowered without difficulty. The Devil murdered his sixteenth great-grandson that currently occupied the throne, and ordered the Queen and her remaining servants to evacuate the castle, as he had reclaimed it as his property. The Queen evacuated, taking her servants with her. The reason they evacuated without question is because the Queen was holding her infant child and didn't want to lose her to the Devil and his servants. The Devil used his power to bring chaos and corruption to the planet, turning the once sunny planet into a dark and murky one. On the 30th May 2017, the Devil killed off various inhabitants of Lykon, including the mother of Harrison and Piercy Provost. He was also believed to have murdered their father as well, but it was revealed a few years later that he had just been knocked out and had spent the last few years in hiding. Shortly after the murder of the Provost brothers' mother, the Devil's highest ranking lieutenant took the Provost brothers in, which they both accepted, as they felt that being allied with the Devil would help them to get over their losses and to achieve their goals at the time. Neither of the Provost brothers were aware that their father was still alive. Much less did either of them realise that it was actually the Devil who murdered their mother, as neither of them knew at the time who it was that murdered their mother. The Devil had sent Lieutenant to recruit the Provost brothers because he recognised Harrison as one of the people referred to by an ancient prophecy that would later aid with finding the 16 fragments of the Devil's soul needed to vanquish the Devil once and for all. He believed that recruiting them would squelch the chances of the prophecy coming true, not knowing the full contents of the prophecy, and therefore not realising that this strategy would prove to not be as efficient as he had imagined. Physical appearance Xothan was 3.36 metres tall and weighed 208 kilograms. He was 485 years old at the beginning of the story, but was 489 years old when he died. However as he was 104 years old when he first died during the 17th century, he physically appeared to be 104 years old. Because he was given the opportunity to cheat death and reenter the world of living, he didn't physically age, nor could he die from old age. Despite physically being 104 years of age, Xothan's skin was much less wrinkly than those of most 104 year olds. In-fact his skin didn't appear to be any more wrinkly than that of the average 60 year old human. His neck fat was also not very prominent for someone his age, though that may have been partly due to his woolly dark brown beard hair that had almost gone completely grey. Xothan had greyish black skin the colour of concrete, no hair on his head, and small red eyes that were the colour of . His pupils were difficult to see as his eyes had the appearance of being covered with deoxygenated blood. He had a small but rather long nose, a long pointy face, a defined angular jaw, and large ears like a . Xothan's torso also closely resembled that of a , but he had human feet. Xothan had large white wings, large silver horns, silver claws, and a long grey tail with a thin pointed tip. The top half of his body was completely bare, though he did have some greying hair on some parts of his body. He wore a dark brown loincloth, despite having a goat's torso. Xothan was usually seen carrying a large metallic black trident. One of the things that became apparent when meeting Xothan is that he smelled very strongly of rotten . Even the missing fragments of his soul faintly smelled like rotten sarsaparilla, though the faint smell the fragments of his soul gave usually aren't noticeable to those who haven't met Xothan in person. Personality During his life as King Xonathan Galanis VII, Xothan was a very confident and prideful demon being, but he was very vain and selfish as well. So naturally, when he died from old age, and found a way to escape death, centuries later, when the fragments of his soul smashed into bits, Xothan changed for the worst. Despite his existence never being quite forgotten, no one actually suspected that Xothan was the same guy that was known centuries ago as King Xonathan Galanis VII, as the fallen Devil became known to everyone as the Devil. And without his soul, the negative sides of his personality were greatly enhanced. A contributing factor to today's people not realising the connection between Lord Xothan the Devil and King Xonathan Galanis VII may have been that the negative sides of his character were forgotten as all the people that were alive during King Xonathan VII's time were no longer around. Being a ruthless and evil soulless demon, Xothan will remove anyone from his alliance who fails him. And if he is in an especially bad mood which is often the case, he may even murder those who fail him if they serve no purpose as prisoners. When Lieutenant had kept Piercy hostage for failing to persuade Harrison to remain loyal to the Devil and not join the Anti-Devil Alliance, when Harrison and the members of the A.D.A. had rescued Piercy, the Devil immediately disowned his most trusted lieutenant, modifying his memory so that he couldn't remember being a servant of the Devil, nor try to get back at him for disowning him for his failures. Later, when Harrison was blackmailed into rejoining Xothan and betraying Piercy and the other A.D.A. members, Harrison tricked the Devil's soldiers into intercepting a , causing it to land on the edge of Xothan's castle, and killing several important servants on impact. Because Harrison had successfully tricked some of the Devil's soldiers into making the satellite hit Xothan's castle instead of the safe house where the Anti-Devil Alliance members were residing, General Nicholas locked Harrison in a prison cell as a punishment for his foolish and destructive behaviour, much to the Devil's wholehearted support. The only reason neither the Devil nor the General killed Harrison outright was because they needed to use him as bait to catch Piercy and the other A.D.A. members with. Relationships Lieutenant Bertram "Lieutenant" Liourdis was Lord Xothan's most trusted during his rise to power after falling from the sky on the 25th May 2017, and probably his most trusted henchmen overall. The Devil trusted Lieutenant with many things that he didn't trust his other servants with. Though Lieutenant was put in charge of many duties, such as recruiting the Provost brothers when their mother was murdered and their father went into hiding while being presumed dead also, he was not the toughest of Xothan's servants. And therefore General Nicholas was put in charge of training Harrison and Piercy directly. However Lieutenant would still oversee Harrison and Piercy's training sessions, implying that the Devil trusted him more than he trusted his General. Lieutenant's time as a high ranking agent and supervisor was put to a premature end when Harrison and the A.D.A. members rescued Piercy when he was held hostage by Lieutenant for failing to persuade Harrison to remain loyal to the Devil and not consider joining forces with the A.D.A. Xothan was angered to the point where he erased Lieutenant's memories so he would have no memory of his past allegiance with the Devil, and wouldn't be able to try to get back at the Devil for disowning him. After Lieutenant was forcibly removed from Xothan's alliance, the Devil became more trusting of the General. General Nicholas Nicholas Lambropoulos was the of Lord Xothan's army of soldiers, and presumably his next trusted servant after Lieutenant. After Lieutenant had recruited the Provost Brothers on Xothan's orders, the General was put in charge of training Harrison and Piercy, and making them into tough and loyal soldiers, as Lieutenant was not physically qualified to train them directly. Though the General was trusted with training Harrison and Piercy, something Lieutenant wasn't trusted with, Lieutenant would still oversee Harrison and Piercy's training sessions, and was thus still more trusted than the General was overall. After Lieutenant was forcibly removed from Xothan's alliance, the General was seemingly put in charge of most of the things that Lieutenant had until recently been trusted with. Oddly enough, the General wasn't punished for failing to recognise Harrison's true mentality and intentions when he was blackmailed by the General into rejoining Xothan, and betraying Piercy and the other members of the Anti-Devil Alliance, until it was too late, and several servants of the Devil's army were killed by a . The satellite would have been in danger of hitting Piercy and the other A.D.A. members, had Harrison not successfully persuaded the Devil's soldiers to reconsider how they were going to intercept the satellite, resulting in the satellite hitting part of the Devil's castle instead. The reason for the General not being punished by Xothan is uncertain, though it may have been because the General had immediately locked Harrison up with the intention of using him as bait to catch Piercy and the other A.D.A. members with. This is most likely what convinced the Devil that the General held no responsibility for Harrison's deceiving actions. The Provost Brothers Although Harrison and Piercy Provost were recruited by Lieutenant on Xothan's orders, the Provost brothers and the Devil would not come face to face with each other until nearly 3 and a half years later. On the 30th May 2017, when Harrison and Piercy were at school, the Devil broke into their house, murdering their mother, and knocking their father out. Neither of their parents went to work that day, because they had both received scam messages from Xothan, both of which were presumably sent by their bosses, telling them that their offices were under threat, and they had to spend the day off for their own safety. Though Harrison and Piercy would not defect from the Devil until nearly 3 and a half years later, it was clear that the Provost brothers and the Devil were natural enemies. , the younger Provost brother]] As Harrison and Piercy were 11 and 13 years old when the Devil sent Lieutenant to recruit them, the Devil underestimated their independence, and never considered that it wouldn't be possible for their past history to eventually overcome their roles as the Devil's loyal henchmen. Especially not after the Devil had rewarded them for successfully stealing treasure from an underwater cave occupied by a little mermaid. When Lieutenant held Piercy captive for failing to discourage Harrison from considering the benefits of being allied with the Anti-Devil Alliance, after Harrison and the other A.D.A. members rescued him, the Devil realised that he had underestimated the Provost brothers' independence, and swore that he would have his revenge on them, though not the way anyone had expected. , the older Provost brother]] In early 2021, the Devil ordered the General to blackmail Harrison into betraying Piercy and the other A.D.A. members, telling him that he'd vow to murder Piercy if Harrison didn't. Harrison cooperated much more easily than anyone had imagined, not because he wanted to rejoin the Devil or betray Piercy and the other A.D.A. members, but because he saw this as an opportunity to help defeat the Devil from the inside. Harrison wanted a chance to his prove himself as a warrior on his own steam, and avoid being typecast as "the younger Provost brother". But because Harrison rejoined the Devil without difficulty, no one realised that Harrison wasn't actually rejoining the Devil for real. Even Piercy and the other A.D.A. members were shocked by Harrison's actions. Even so, Piercy sent Gryphon Fotopoulos, one of the other A.D.A. members to work as a double agent for the Devil to keep an eye on Harrison and make sure that he was safe. Gryphon was reluctant to do so, as he believed that there was no good left in Harrison and felt that Piercy needed to stop living in the past. But he did so when he saw how desperate Piercy was to ensure his brother's safety. The Devil's intention was to split the two Provost brothers up, so in a way he got what he wanted. But just as he had started to trust Harrison completely, Harrison tricked the Devil's soldiers into intercepting a , causing it to land on the edge of Xothan's castle, and killing several important servants on impact. Harrison was locked up because of this, and it was only because the Devil and the General wanted to use Harrison as bait to catch Piercy and the other A.D.A. members with, that they didn't immediately kill Harrison. This ultimately helped lead to the Devil's downfall, as Piercy and the other A.D.A. members came to Harrison's aid after hearing through Gryphon what Harrison had done, and that Harrison hadn't really betrayed them. But it was only through obtaining each and every one of the broken fragments of the Devil's soul that the Provost brothers and the other A.D.A. members were able to penetrate the Devil's invincibility, killing him once and for all. Abilities As a godlike demon, Xothan has many supernatural abilities that many other demons lack. But it wasn't until he successfully evaded death and returned to the world of living that he began to use his supernatural abilities for destructive purposes. After his soul smashed into bits and his evasion of death made him immune to aging, the bad sides of his personality and his immunity to aging changed him for the worse. One of Xothan's most impressive abilities is the ability to erase selective memories from others that he didn't want them to remember. However this ability's power would deplete every time he used it, and if he used it too frequently, it would cause him to be temporarily unable to use this ability until its power was fully recharged. Another of Xothan's abilities was the ability to permanently modify the current weather state. On the 25th May 2017, he used this ability so that Erais would never have sunny weather, and that the weather would always be dark and murky. Xothan was also able to mimic the handwriting of anyone he wanted, and it was with this ability that he deceived Mr. and Mrs. Provost into thinking that their bosses had ordered them to take the day off for their own safety, as their offices were under threat. He was also able to conjure objects, as revealed when he created gadgets for Harrison and Piercy as a reward for getting his treasure to him. All the changes that Xothan made with his supernatural abilities, with the exception of the inanimate objects he'd conjured, were undone when he was killed and returned to the afterlife. Trivia *Xothan's character and appearance are partially inspired by , an in the that seduces humans into sin or falsehood. Both characters are s, have like powers, and have "The Devil" as one of their aliases. However Satan is generally portrayed as being a , while Xothan is a demon that was descended from demons that were fallen angels. **In the first episode "Fallen Devil", when Xothan and his demon army were willingly expelled from the Afterlife and had landed next to Galanis Castle, one of the royal servants screamed "It's Satan!" and ran for it. **Xothan's appearance is inspired by the Devil's appearance on the of the band 's . Though there are several key differences, namely the greyish concrete black skin, red eyes with pupils that are difficult to see, silver horns, silver claws, and the long grey tail. *Xothan's character and role in are also partially inspired by Xeren, a.k.a. the Demon, from The Demon's Light roleplay series, which Harrison and Piercy Provost were originally part of. After they were removed from TDL RP at my request and I'd started my own series featuring them as the main characters, I knew that I would need to create a new character to fulfill the role of the person that recruited Harrison and Piercy. **Although there are quite a number of differences between the two characters, there are also some similarities, such as the first letter in their respective names. The first letter "X" was something I could not let go of, and although it has been suggested that I change his name to "Zothan", doing so would mean that I would no longer be able to use my preferred pronunciation of the name, as I generally pronounce the name with an "X", which I wouldn't be able to do if I were to spell it with a "Z". Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Devils Category:Deities Category:Past Kings Category:Past Monarchs Xothan's Army Category:Elders Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Male Characters Antagonists Parents